Hrothgar's Mother(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Hrothgar's Mother had pale gray scales and sky blue eyes, like her son. She had several deep, diagonal and horizontal scars on her front wrists and arms, and several scales missing. She was also missing her left wing, and she constantly had a broken, defeated and tired look in her eyes. Personality: Not much is known about her personality, but she seemed to be quiet, and extremely submissive, although she seemed to be rebellious, as shown by the scars on her front arms, although that may have been when she was younger. Backstory: Pre-hatching: Long before she had Hrothgar, and even before she hatched, Hrothgar's mother's ancestor, a female IceWing known as Opal, made a deal with an immortal SandWing animus that she would give the animus one of her descendants as a slave in exchange for her son, who the animus had enchanted to slaughter every member of his family that would ever hatch. There was a catch to the deal, as the dragon that the animus would take as a slave would have to have the exact same scale coloration as Opal's father, whom both Opal and the animus hated. The animus agreed, and disenchanted Opal's son. Several generations later, two descendants of Opal had a dragonet, her scales the exact same colors as Opal's father's scales, and she looked like him in every way, except for the fact that she was female. Dragonethood: For the first year, she was simply an IceWing named Styrka, her whole life and future bright and promising, never knowing what was ahead. One day, Styrka's parents went to the markets, and whenever they had to go there, they would have to fly out very early in the morning, leaving her alone, even though it was dangerous. As Styrka wandered around her home, a voice suddenly began to speak, ordering "the dragonet with gray scales of ice to come" to the speaker. Startled, Styrka looked around, but there was no one there. As she looked around, the sky seemed to split and warp, and she closed her eyes, terrified. When she opened her eyes, she was in a completely different place, right before six SandWings came up behind her and escorted her into a dark alley, then shoved a sack over her head and dragged her into a small, cramped space, where they yanked the sack off of her head and shoved a muzzle on her snout that had two chains on it which were attached to rings on the wall. Two SandWings then clamped her wings, put a collar on her neck, and put shackles on her wrists that were attached to the neck collar by way of a chain that ran between the collar and the two shackles. Then the SandWings unhooked the chains of the muzzle and dragged Styrka out, stumbling behind them. The SandWings threw Styrka in front of a large, muscular SandWing with pale sandy scales and reddish-orange overscales, who was wearing several gold piercings, and gold horn cuffs. The SandWing's eyes were dark, terrifying pools and looked soulless, like they could rob you of any soul you had if you fell into them. The SandWing explained to Styrka that she was now his property, and that she would obey his every command, or be faced with punishment. The SandWing guards removed the muzzle so Styrka could speak. She snapped that she was not his property or anyone's, and that she needed to be going. The SandWing seized her jaw and forced her to face him, as he told her that she was his, and she would do whatever he told her to do. Over the next few years, the SandWing slowly broke her until she was as submissive to his will as any of the other slaves that he owned. Not that it was easy, as it required many months of her being beaten with a whip that the overseer always carried. Afterwards, a few of the other, lower-ranked slaves, one of which would become her mate later on, always cleaned and dressed the wounds that the overseer's "lesson" had given her. It was the same for all the other slaves. Adulthood: As she grew, Styrka all but forgot her real name, her parents, and the Ice Kingdom. Clawing her way through the ranks of slaves, Styrka, now without a name, found a familiar dragon with her, the male IceWing slave who she'd met before. The SandWing noticed them doing their jobs together, and he ordered for them to have a dragonet. Styrka refused, telling him that she was too young, and that she would only do so if she knew that the dragon she was mating with wanted to have dragonets with her as well. The other IceWing stood up defiantly and shook his head no. The SandWing got mad and ordered for them to both be punished worse than ever, and then forced to have a dragonet together. Knowing the drill, the two IceWings held out both of their talons, palms up, and winced silently as the guards's whip ripped across their arms. Then the guards dragged them over to a small platform, and forced the male IceWing to climb it up on it, chained his wrists and ankles with chains that were weighted down on the platform, and stepped back so that their "owner" could land next to the IceWing. He called all the slaves over, and they all came over to see what was going on. Their "owner" announced that first the male IceWing, then Styrka would be punished in full view of the slaves, so that none of the other slaves would think to disobey him. The punishment for defying the "owner"'s orders to have dragonets was first getting the typical arms lashings, and then having several scales forcibly ripped out. It was over quickly for the male IceWing, who was taken off to some other room, unconscious, and then it was her turn. Styrka's punishment lasted a lot longer, even though the main punishment was pretty short in length, apparently the "owner" wanted the guards to punish Styrka further, and they did, ripping her left wing completely off, and then shoved her a small room that had no light in it whatsoever, and left her there. The guards left her in the room for a month, feeding her once a week. After she was let out, Styrka had a severe case of claustrophobia. She mated with the male IceWing like the SandWing wanted her to, and had one egg, which was taken away by the guards a few months later. Four years later, Styrka finally escaped, but her mate was killed by a SandWing guard. She decided to try and make it back to the Ice Kingdom after so many years, but was subsequently captured by a SkyWing patrol and put in the SkyWing arena. After winning two battles, she was put in again. She was startled to see who her opponent was when he came through the tunnel's entrance. Her opponent was a four-year-old IceWing dragonet who looked surprisingly similar to her, with the same gray scales, snout, and blue eyes. Styrka realized that she was being pitted against her own son, and she accepted it with a grim resolve, putting up a fight, but feeling happy as she died. Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:IceWings